the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Blocking Guidelines
Blocking is an administrative tool that prevents an account or IP address from editing on the wiki or joining the chat. The length of blocks laid out may vary, depending on the severity of the rule violation. These guidelines should be used as the general standards for determining block lengths, but administrators should use their own discretion on a case-by-case basis. Blocks are not to be discussed openly by the community. The will decide on whether or not a block is needed as they are the only ones with the tool and are generally trusted to make decisions about it. Blocking Blocks are issued as a last resort to stop rule-breaking, or to prevent future rules violations. Blocks may be issued at any time, but typically are issued after one or more warnings. A blocking administrator will almost always provide a justification for any block they give; this justification is usually written out on the blocked user's message wall, or in the wiki . Blocks may last for any length of time, but typically last from 1-7 days, depending on the circumstances surrounding the block. Indefinite blocks Repeated or especially severe rules violations, or the potential of a compromised account, may result in an indefinite block against a user. Indefinite blocks have no specified end time, and therefore continue forever, unless the block is removed by an administrator. If the user is given message wall editing privileges, they are eligible to request an unblock. Users who have this privilege revoked are therefore permanently blocked from editing The Demon's Light Wiki. Usually users will be given warnings before an indefinite block is placed, however, in cases of , disruption, or large-scale , an administrator can place an indefinite block without leaving a warning. Unblocking A user that has received a block may be allowed to request that the block be removed; these requests are handled through the blocked user's message wall. An administrator will review the block; this review may include evaluating the reason given by the blocked user, reviewing the blocked user's contributions and deleted contributions, checking logs of the user's on-wiki activities, and consulting with other members of the administrative team. After this has concluded, an official decision will be posted on the blocked user's message wall. Users who have their unblock request declined are allowed to re-request. However, frequently re-requesting, or vandalizing the message wall may result in the blocked user losing the privileges to edit their message wall and to request an unblock for the duration of their block. After said privileges are lost, the user will have to wait for their block to expire. After a block Once a block expires, or once a block has been removed, a user may return to actively editing the wiki. A user that is no longer blocked is free to participate in the wiki as would any normal user. Any warnings or block notices placed on the user's message wall may be removed by the user once the block has ended. Blocking is not intended as a punishment, and a user that is no longer blocked should be given the benefit of the doubt in edits they make to the wiki. However, a user that violates policies following the end of a block may receive a longer-duration or an indefinite block, especially if the user repeatedly violates the same rule(s) after multiple chances to fix their behavior. Category:Wiki policy